


Not Just For Tragic Backstories

by RestrictedIntellectualProperty (badwolfgrapesoda)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura and Carmilla being dorks, Sock Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgrapesoda/pseuds/RestrictedIntellectualProperty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CTS Challenge on Tumblr for Carmilla Season 2 (there are too many 'for's in that sentence). The Day 5 challenge I did was to write a story about a manip/video, so this is very (very very) loosely based off that video of Elise and Natasha in the Carmilla bonus content.<br/>Basically Laura is bored and wants to play with sock puppets. Carmilla thinks it's beneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just For Tragic Backstories

** Not Just For Tragic Backstories  **

It's far too hot to do anything remotely resembling work, and Carmilla is only half-heartedly re-reading Kafka, her eyes skipping over the familiar words almost too quickly to take them in. There's a thin trail of sweat making its way down her jawline into the hollow of her throat. Really, she's more dozing than reading. Turning to the next page, Carmilla fans herself with the thin book, careful not to rip the pages that are yellowed with age.

Laura has been ominously quiet all morning. Earlier she had been tapping away at her computer, trying to finish a paper on the evolving role of women in literature (honestly, that topic is so overdone), but for hours now the room has been silent. Laying down her book facedown across her torso, Carmilla glances across the room. Laura's bed is empty, she's not at her desk, and the bathroom door is open. Even with her roommate's diminutive size, there aren't many hiding places. She must've gone out, probably to attempt another reconciliation with the ginger tree trunk. They haven't been speaking much lately (not that Carmilla minds), and Laura's efforts to make things "go back to the way they were before" are verging on stalking.

The trail of sweat disappears between her breasts and Carmilla gives up on Kafka. Snapping her book shut, she wiggles down to make herself more comfortable and closes her eyes for a nap. She's just drifting off when something brushes against her arm. Her eyes fly open; she's immediately alert, her pupils dilating and her lips curling back into a snarl. Nothing. The room is empty. Cautiously, she lets her eyes close again.

There it is! Something soft and fluffy against her elbow. This time the thing isn't quite quick enough, and Carmilla sees the tail end of _something_ disappearing over the edge of her bed. She rolls after it and makes a grab for the fluffy (possibly life-threatening) monster. Her fingertips catch the edge of it and a high-pitched, very unthreatening-sounding squeal comes from beneath her. Peering over the edge of her bed, Carmilla can't help a bark of laughter at the sight of her roommate lying on the floor by her bed, wearing a sock with googly eyes on one hand. Laura's face has 'caught' written all over it.

"How long have you been down there, cupcake?" Carmilla enquires. She's trying for wry but there's something in her throat that feels uncomfortably like a giggle, trying to escape. She squashes it down.

A pink flush is slowly spreading up Laura's face. "Um… an embarrassing amount of time?"

_"Why?"_

Laura holds up the sock puppet's twin with her bare hand, her expression that of an expectant puppy. Carmilla doesn't think she knows how unbearably cute it is. It is not, however, quite cute enough to make her shed her dignity.

"No thanks."

She shuffles away from the edge of the bed and re-opens her book, flicking forward to the part where Block is being humiliated by Herr Huld. It amuses her that K. believes he is making a difference by walking away, the ultimate believer in the road less travelled by. The sock puppet follows her, pleading in a squeaky voice. "Please? Please, Carmilla? I'll be sad if you don't play with me."

"I doubt it."

She bats at it with her free hand. The sock puppet immediately grabs her fingers and tugs at them, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "Om nom nom. Yummy hand".

Carmilla groans. "This is ridiculous."

Something flies over the bed and hits her in the face; it's the other sock puppet. Moments later Laura's head pops up, grinning widely. "Don't be stubborn. We're in college - we're allowed to be ridiculous."

Picking up the dark blue sock, Carmilla reluctantly slips it onto her right hand. It's warm and fuzzy. The googly eyes are a little lopsided, giving the puppet a slightly demented expression.

"Fine," she huffs. "What are we doing, cutie?"

The shine in Laura's eyes make the indignity worth it. "Okay! Um… what a fine day to be at the pet store! What are you going to buy? A fish… or… a lizard?"

"A fish or a lizard?" Carmilla snorts. "What am I, a grandmother?"

"Well, you're old enough to be one," Laura's sock puppet chirps.

Carmilla's mouth falls open. "You take that back!"

"Well, it's true!" The sock puppet's voice is a little too low and wavering to be in character. Laura's flushed face is smirking furiously and Carmilla has the sudden urge to kiss the look into submission. Abandoning the game, she lunges off the bed, landing on top of Laura with a thump. Before her roommate has time to react, Carmilla's leaning forward, her dark curls falling in front of her face and entwining with Laura's lighter hair. She pauses to gauge Laura's reaction.

Laura's eyes are wide and she's breathing shallowly. She smells of sugar and excitement. Not taking her eyes off Laura's face, Carmilla presses _down_ with her whole body, and feels more than hears Laura's almost inaudible whine. Laura tries to sit up, straining to bring their lips together. _Gotcha_ , Carmilla thinks, and moves away, wiggling the hand with the sock puppet on it against her roommate's side. Laura's breath hitches in surprise; she squirms.

"Carm -" she warns, and then Carmilla's launching a full attack, tickling her with both hands, moving up and down Laura's torso and poking at the sensitive places at the back of her knees. Laura immediately doubles over in fits of laughter.

"No - Carm, please - stop - I said STOP - _Carmilla, no_!" And then she loses the power of speech completely and simply writhes on the wooden floor, wracked with helpless giggles.

Eventually Carmilla takes pity on her and ceases her assault, giving Laura a light kiss on the tip of her nose before scrambling up and throwing herself back onto her bed. Dusting herself off, Laura flops down beside her with an injured air.

"You're so mean to me," she pouts. "Why do I put up with you?"

Carmilla's smile is wide and dangerous, but her eyes are soft. She raises her sock-puppeted hand to whisper in a high-pitched voice, "Because that's just the way the world works. _Cutie_."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a ridiculously long time, so be nice, but I'd love to hear feedback. Tell me favourite lines, and what you thought I could've improved on.


End file.
